Ventus vs. Larxene
As Ventus made it out, he saw the drawbridge being raised up. "Watch out, Ventus!" cried Anna. Danny leapt across the gap, managed to make it across, and took off, running. Larxene climbed to the top of her highest tower and saw Ventus riding on top of Danny, leaving with Jeanette, Anna, and Rapunzel. "Hurry, hurry, Ventus!" called Jeanette. Larxene started shooting purple lightning bolts from her scepter at the Keyblade Bearer. Ventus dodged them by rolling out of the way. Larxene cast another lightning bolt, and Ventus nearly missed it. Then Larxene raised her scepter in the air, and a ball of electricity started to form in her scepter. It grew bigger and bigger until she shot it at him. The thunder ball was like a homing missle as Sora tried to avoid it. Then he dove under a rock arch and the ball impacts it, causing a bright explosion. Sora and the princesses were now getting close to Phillip's castle. But Larxene was not finished yet. "A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, Round Phillip's castle cast my spell!" said Larxene, as she cast a dark cloud above her head and sent it over to Phillip's castle. When the storm cloud was all around the castle, parts of the clouds formed into razor-sharp thorns that grew extremely large. Ventus saw that his path was blocked by the thorns that dwelt within and had to stop before them. Larxene laughed evilly, thinking she had beaten him. But Ventus, being brave, entered the thorns. As he entered, the thorns tried to attack him as he dodged them. Jeanette, Anna, and Rapunzel saw that he needed help and zapped the thorns. Ventus quickly tried to avoid the thorns by cutting them with his sword. One of the thorns appeared in front of Ventus, blocking his path. But Ventus cut the thorns with his sword. But soon, all of them appeared in front of him. But with the help of the three princesses, Ventus thrust his sword at them as the princesses zapped them. All were gone, and Ventus finally made it through the defeated thorns. Now he, Jeanette, Anna, Rapunzel, and Danny were approaching Phillip's castle. Larxene saw that and was extremely furious, knowing that her spell had failed! "No!" she shouted, "It cannot be!" Then she finally had enough as she turned into a spinning dark purple ball and made it to the castle in fast speed. Ventus was now about to enter the entrance of the castle, but the same ball flew in front of him in an explosion, and Larxene appeared, making Ventus and Danny come to a halt. Danny bleated in fear when he saw the female member of Organization XIII herself! Larxene announced, "Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of HELL!" With a flash of bright yellow thunder striking at her, and in a spinning tornado of vermilion fire, Larxene's body began to take shape into something. The body grew bigger, large wings appeared on her back, and her neck grew longer, making her now stand on four legs. When the flaming tornado disappeared with Larxene inside, Ventus, Danny, Jeanette, Anna, and Rapunzel became shocked when they saw she had transformed herself into an evil giant dragon. The giant dragon was now of massive size and has off-white scales with red spikes and a spiky, dolphin-like tail. It had two long rhinoceros-like horns sticking out from underneath its chin. And it had plain off-white eyes with black irises and pupils that matched its scales. It is known as Drago's Bewilderbeast. The Bewilderbeast roared at the Keyblade Bearer as Larxene in her dragon form. Sora then courageously charged towards it. Rapunzel also charged towards it, but she was held back by Jeanette yet again. As Sora got closer, the Bewilderbeast shot a blast of purple, green, and yellow fire at him. Sora took a direct hit from the blast and fell to the ground. Ventus got right back up as breathed another blast of fire at him. But Sora combated against it by whacking the dragon on the nose with his sword, causing it to growl in pain and snap its jaws at him. Ventus quickly got away as the Bewilderbeast blew another blast of purple, green, and yellow fire. Then it lunged at Ventus and bit at him, but it missed him as Ventus jumped back. Ventus then hid as the Bewilderbeast looked for him. When it got near him, Ventus jumped out and slashed at its head with his sword. The Bewilderbeast shortly roared in pain and bit at him. Then it reared up and breathed another blast of fire, setting the trees around the area on fire. At that moment, Ventus realized that he had no chance against the pure evil dragon head-on. So he climbed back on top of Danny as the little black lamb took off on foot. But the Bewilderbeast chased after the Keyblade Bearer. The Bewilderbeast continued to breathe fire at him, but Sora dodged it by rolling out of the way. He spun around real quick and shot his sword at its face. It was a direct hit, and the Bewilderbeast roared at him. Ventus climbed up to a cliff, and the Bewilderbeast to pursue him. But when the Bewilderbeast reached the limit, it entered into a clearing of the blackest clouds and Ventus nowhere in sight. It looked around for him, sniffing for his scent. But not a trace of him was found. Then, out of nowhere, the Keyblade Bearer's sword was shot at it as something shot by. And the Bewilderbeast took a hit from it. Then it was hit again by the sword. Then again. And again. Enraged, the Bewilderbeast spun around, breathing a massive wall of yellow fire as Sora and Danny tried to avoid it after hitting the Bewilderbeast multiple times. When he tried to run past it, the Bewilderbeast shot at him, but it missed. Watching the whole scene, the princesses and Danny could do nothing but watch in horror. When the Bewilderbeast breathed another blast of yellow fire, Ventus blocked it with his shield, but he lost in the process. The Bewilderbeast laughed evilly. Ventus quickly thought of a way to beat it now. Without his shield, there might be no chance against it. Then, he thought of Namine and the King and Queen of the land. He knew he would not let them down. He must end this! Then an idea popped into his mind and started diving down. And the Bewilderbeast dove after him. Ventus realized must time this perfectly. Or else it will fail. Then he began to concentrate. "Oh, sword of truth, fly swift and sure!" Ventus said to himself. "Let evil die and good endure!" When the Bewilderbeast prepared to open its mouth to bite at Ventus again, the Keyblade Bearer quickly spun around and shot his sword right into its chest. And everything inside exploded! The Bewilderbeast groaned in pain and agony. Before they reached the ground, The Bewilderbeast took one final lunge at him, but Ventus jumped out of the way as The Bewilderbeast crashed to the ground and exploded in a massive ball of fire. When the fire died down, Ventus landed and looked into the impact crater, seeing what was left of The Bewilderbeast. The Bewilderbeast, who was actually Larxene, the mistress of all evil and darkness, is now finally dead! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs